Electronic social networks enable users to communicate and share information with other users of the social network, such as family members, friends, and business contacts. In order to build, personalize, and maintain a user space in the social network, users interact with a computer to enter personal information, upload photos, search and communicate with friends, and perform a multitude of other tasks. Entering such information and interfacing with the social network can be labor intensive and time-consuming for the users.